The field of the present invention is beverage dispensing spouts.
In the vending machine and soft drink dispensing industry, two basic problems persist which variously affect the quality of the beverage dispensed. These problems can be interrelated. The first is contamination of the beverage dispensing spout by mold. Mold is developed where beverage concentrate, water and air are present. Contamination by mold can compromise the taste of the beverage and is labor intensive, requiring careful cleaning on a regular basis with removal of the spout. Such cleaning frequently includes the use of chemicals which can affect the taste of the beverage.
The second problem is the limited flow rates available for dispensed carbonated beverages. This basic problem manifests itself in excessive foaming of the drink when flow rates are increased, causing spillage and overflow. In addition, excessive foaming reduces the efficiency of the operator responsible for dispensing the drinks, requiring the operator to suspend the filling cycle to permit foam reduction before topping off the drink. Therefore, in commercial settings, it is desirable to reduce mold formation and to increase flow rate without degradation in the quality of the dispensed beverage.
Some increase in flow rate has been achieved through a maintenance of the separation of beverage concentrate and carbonated water as it is being dispensed. Carbonated water will effervesce without significant foam when not in the presence of beverage concentrates. By only avoiding the mixing of the two liquids until reaching the cup, mixing is reduced, as is mold formation. However, stratification of the beverage concentrate typically results.
Further, keeping the beverage concentrate and carbonated water separated typically does not fully resolve the quality problem with high flow rates. High pressure carbonated water used with conventional dispensing equipment, typically in the range of 60-120 psig, must be reduced to atmospheric pressure. In this reduction, carbon dioxide will come out of a supersaturated solution. This outgassing needs to occur before mixing with the beverage concentrate to control foam. A rapid drop in pressure before mixing can result in excessive outgassing and a flat drink, but without foam. A gentle drop in pressure but with intermixing of the beverage components before outgassing is complete due to high flow rates can result in excessive foaming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,854 discloses a compromise of features to address the foaming issue at high flow rates. Reducing the pressure gently and extending the time for gentle flow at atmospheric pressure provide needed outgassing, without excessive outgassing, before mixing. A splitting of the stream of carbonated water into a major flow down the outside of the spout for unimpeded outgassing and a minor flow within the spout for mixing with the beverage concentrate reduces foaming and yet allows dilution of the concentrate so that stratification is avoided. The mixing of the beverage concentrate with carbonated water and in the presence of oxygen within the spout, however, does not address the problem of mold formation.
The present invention is directed to a sanitary beverage dispensing spout capable of high flow rates. Discharge ports open downwardly about the outer peripheral surface of a central body. One or more discharge nozzles extend to the lower part of the central body. The configuration is particularly applicable for the separated and sanitary discharge of carbonated water from the discharge ports and the beverage concentrate from the discharge nozzles.
In a first separate aspect of the present invention, the central body includes converging segments extending to intersection with the bottom surface of the central body. Two sets of such segments are provided with one set intersecting the bottom surface radially inward of the other set. The discharge nozzles are located radially adjacent and inward from the more outward set and circumferentially adjacent the other set of converging segments. The segments may be. positioned to alternate about the central body. The discharge nozzles may be radially adjacent each one of the segments of the outer set of converging segments, respectively. Separate flow of beverage concentrate and carbonated water inhibit mold formation and yet appropriate mixing can occur and at elevated flow rates.
In a second separate aspect of the present invention, the central body includes an outer peripheral surface having two sets of converging segments, one set having a greater angle of convergence than the other. The discharge nozzle(s) are radially adjacent and inward of the lower end of one set of converging segments having a lesser angle of convergence. Flow down the outside of the central body is thus divided into streams, some of which converge together below the central body before intersecting one or more streams from the discharge nozzle(s) and the other of which converge directly with one or more streams from the discharge nozzle(s).
In a third separate aspect of the present invention, the beverage dispensing spout includes the discharge nozzle(s) opening downwardly from the central body. Each discharge nozzle includes a capillary tube extending to the surface of the central body. Such tubes retain liquid concentrate and, therefore, do not allow air to get into the discharge nozzle(s). Beverage concentrate in the presence of air can create a viable environment which requires frequent cleaning.
In a fourth separate aspect of the present invention, the central body includes an outer peripheral surface having two sets of converging segments, one set having a greater angle of convergence than the other. The discharge nozzles are radially adjacent and inward of the converging segments having a lesser angle of convergence and are. Flow down the outside of the central body is thus divided into streams, some of which converge together below the central body before intersecting the streams from the discharge nozzles and the other of which converge directly with the streams from the discharge nozzles. The discharge nozzles opening downwardly through the bottom surface of the central body include capillary tubes extending to the bottom surface. These tubes retain liquid concentrate and, therefore, do not allow air to get into the discharge nozzles. Thus, with beverage concentrate separated from both air and water, the growth of mold is inhibited and there is no need to remove the spout for cleaning.
In a fifth separate aspect of the present invention, a diffuser is associated with the beverage dispensing spout, the discharge ports being in communication with the diffuser. The discharge nozzles are not in communication with the diffuser. Thus, flow through the diffuser and down the. outside of the central body occurs prior to mixing with streams from the discharge nozzles. Outgassing of carbonated water is thus able to freely occur prior to mixing with the concentrate.
In a sixth separate aspect of the present invention, combinations of the foregoing separate aspects are contemplated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sanitary beverage dispensing spout capable of a high rate of flow. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.